


Behind the Bleachers

by EdgeHedgeShads



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Help, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeHedgeShads/pseuds/EdgeHedgeShads
Summary: Mostly a character study for Shadow and trans-male Sonic, a deleted scene from early relationship as hedgies explore and learn about one another - and some surprises are unearthed! Abandoned fic idea.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Behind the Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed the tags:  
> \- trans male/ male relationship  
> \- semi-public consentual intimacy  
> \- some fluff, mostly dirt  
> \- mature audiences only  
> \- characters aged appropriately
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Update: While initially intended to have a second part sadly, due to the number of other ongoing fics, that has been scrapped. You can continue to enjoy this chapter, though. Sorry for any frowns.

Gloved fingers skim through dark spines as arousal floods both ebony and azure, bodies pressed close together and lips connected, the heat of desire an unfamiliar burn in the innocent cerulean's stomach as he's guided by the experienced obsidian above. 

Sonic does his best to follow the cues, but pressed between the heat of his boyfriend and the chilling autumn dirt he can do little besides reciprocate as the ebon leads. Shadow is firm but patient, lovingly tolerating the younger's missteps as his confidence builds, enjoying the slow discovery of his partner.

Licks and nibbles encourage peach lips to part and Sonic gasps as a moist tongue slips into his mouth. Warm and supple, the foreign organ explores every nook and crevice of his maw before rubbing against his own wet tongue, encouraging the reckless swap of saliva that coats lips, soaks into surrounding pelt and tastes vaguely of his lunch.

The experience is delirium-inducing, all new levels of pleasure previously left to his imagination after being ostracized in his last school. Despite his lungs burning for oxygen, the cerulean whimpers and whines when Shadow breaks the kiss, but goes silent with a jerk of surprise when a hand is clasped across his muzzle.

" _Quiet_ ," the ebon whispers harshly, deep baritone alone creating a flood of arousal that warms Sonic's core and pools in his groin. His boyfriend's muzzle is flushed beneath tan fur, but the desire shimming in those intense crimsons still has him moan, the hand over his maw reducing it to an aroused sigh.

Shadow immediately tenses and holds his breath, head pivoting as pert ears strain for other sounds over the heavy breaths wetting his glove. Minutes pass before the ebon looks back to his quarry, crimsons intense and core muscles coiled with tension.

"If anyone discovers us, we're both fucked." Tone low and deep, Sonic can barely focus on his words through the intense burn in his groin. "So be quiet, or I'll _make you_ be quiet. Understood, Hedgehog?"

The jarring reminder they're an errant cry of passion from discovery sends uncertainty fluttering through the cerulean's chest. Emerald orbs widen with concern but his nethers won't simmer, the azure already too hot, too _aroused_ to consider asking Shadow to tone it down.

Breaths laboured and cheeks flushed vivid red with embarrassing need, Sonic nods his consent.

Physically relaxing over the azure, Shadow releases his muzzle, glistening rubies holding his gaze before they shift to gentle fingers tenderly stroking azure fur. Their noses brush affectionately, cheeks ablaze and eartips pinked, warm breaths mingling in intimate proximity as Sonic nuzzles into his touch.

Ebon fingers recoils from the innocent gesture and the azure frowns, confused emeralds noting a strange, blank expression forming on Shadow's face before he looks away. The hand hovering above him curls into a fist and returns to the ebon's lap, a twitch of tan lips barely noticeable, but Sonic angles onto his elbows with a concerned frown. "Shads?"

"It's your first time," the ebon whispers, turning an intense gaze on the younger hedgehog. He waits for Sonic to nod before looking away once, tone becoming flat as dark ears lower. "You're an idiot."

Now thoroughly confused, the cerulean studies his partner with care; dark quills press to his skull, crimson irises sit unfocus, and guilt occupies his distant features. The response excessive in the current situation. "I mean, I love being insulted for no reason, but penny for your thoughts..?"

Shadow sighs and shifts to sit beside the azure, his focus elsewhere when he finally speaks. "Your first sexual experience is important. It becomes the comparison for future encounters, an epicentre of personal gratification - whether intended or not - and should _not_ be frenzied sex behind bleachers."

The ebon falls silent, and Sonic fills the cavern left behind without hesitation. "I know, Shads. But that's the whole point, isn't it? Special is super personal."

When his boyfriend doesn't look back, Sonic places a hand on his knee to ground his attention. "And I've thought about it a lot since we kissed. Where and when, what I wanted and what I didn't; and do you know the one thing that actually mattered?" 

Gentle fingers draw wavering crimsons back to kind emeralds, a gentle thumb grazing tan muzzle fur. "You, Shads. You're the thing that makes it special."

Silence returns for a few seconds - the time it takes for their gazes to lock and Sonic to offer a genuine smile - then the ebon leans in, recapturing peach lips with renewed fervour. He swings a leg over Sonic's thighs and grinds their hips through clothes, greedily devouring his innocent partner's wispy moans and shuddered gasps, drowing in the taste, the smell, the very _presence_ of another.

Sonic is a mess when he pulls back; he gasps for air, azure quills in disarray in the dirt and a deep blush darkening his muzzle. "You're inanely naive, Faker." 

Mildly irritated and impatient for more, the azure bucks his hips into an ebon groin, and a satisfied flush of warmth skims below his pelt when the elder buckles slightly. Dark lid flutter and close as their hips grind beneath jeans, Shadow biting a lip to keep his soft groan of pleasure quiet.

He regains his composure with a shuddered breath, then lust-filled crimsons shine from beneath heavy lids. They hold anticipative emeralds hostage, the ebon leaning back so deft fingers can work on unbuttoning Sonic's pants.

With a pop of the button and the _zip_ of a fly, the ebon's husky whisper sending a shiver down the azure's spine. "Allow me to rectify that." 

Warm hands slip behind his back, tucking into his waistband with a firm grope of azure buttocks, then his pants and boxers slide smoothly down his ass and thighs. Sonic squeaks when bare skin contacts chill dirt, then clamps both hands over his muzzle, quelling the sound as a low chuckle slips from the ebon's throat.

Fiery crimsons scour down his lithe frame with insatiable hunger, but trepidation builds in the azure every millimetre; his chest seizes and muscles quiver nervously, his stomach dropping to his knees when Shadow's gaze pauses at his groin. Surprise and then curiosity shimmer in ruby irises, gaze locked not on a swelling penis leaking precum but his cerulean pussy soaked with arousal. 

A moment stretches beyond discomfort as he waits for Shadow's recoil, who has every right to pull away. As devastating as it would be, leaving him in the dirt with his pants around his knees would be a blessing, anything preferable to another year of targeted persecution. 

Except the ebon does the opposite; a subtle smirk curves his lips, ruby irises glancing back at Sonic as he lowers his muzzle, and a moment passes before a hot, soaking tongue bathes his clit with attention. Shivers coarse through his frame as Shadow circles the sensitive nub teasingly, mild pleasure that rises to pure ecstasy as its suckled between tan lips.

Instantly overwhelmed, the azure's eyes squeeze closed and he gasps into a glove without restraint. Cheeks and eartips burn in embarrassment as he tries to remember to breathe, jades opening with difficulty against the bliss, capturing bright rubies staring up from his groin. 

Flustered further by the sight of the ebon buried between his legs, Sonic muffles the subsequent moan by biting a glove, eyes falling closed beneath delicious spasms of neglected muscle.

Shadow shifts and he whines pitifully, hips bucking in burning desire where the ebon's body once lay, but despite this needy reflex he's less prepared for the long, warm finger that slips between his moist, vaginal lips. The elder's chest rumbles with a groan of appreciation, releasing the abused clit with a last suckle as his distressed whines quickly becomes whimpers of stimulation, 

" _F_ _uck,_ you're already so wet…" 

Thrusting a finger into the azure's dripping cunt, he groans at the _schlick_ of cum and needy muffled whines, frame shuddering as the crotch of his jeans tightens. Long fingers penetrate deep, the mild uncomfortable stretch of Sonic's internal walls whenever the digit curled always followed by a fresh wave of unfamiliar pleasure.

Another finger has the cerulean whimper and writhe in discomfort, arching away as the stretch begins to burn. Shadow's fingers slow as he leans in and nuzzles the hand away, capturing peach lips in a demure kiss as tans devour his lover's moans; his breath smells of pussy, sweetened lips soft as they silence his whimpers, the _schlick_ of the azure's wet slit and heavy breaths all there is to hear.

As soon as the pain subsides, the fingers in his cunt gain speed, fueling the fire in his abdomen to an inferno. He's brought to the edge of orgasm with such speed, Sonic barely has time to acknowledge a transition, the knot in his stomach growing ever-tighter. 

Fangs graze delicate lips and ebon hips rock against a cerulean thigh, grinding Shadow's swollen length into flesh through coarse jeans. The azure shudders and whimpers beneath him, back arching into the pleasure as his muscles lock and shake, but it's an ebony palm rubbing his oversensitive clit that sees Sonic come undone.

He breaks the kiss with a gasp, climax crashing down unexpectedly. An ebon hand clamps over his muzzle a moment later, muffling his passionate cry as uncontrollable shudders wrack the cerulean's frame. 

Pleasure too intense to ignore overwhelms his senses, blinding Sonic with pure ecastacy as waves of contractions fill him to the brim with pleasure, pulses of thick cum breeching his vaginal opening; juices coat the ebon's hand and dribble past his thrusting digits, soaking the cerulean fur that frames his lips.

He returns to Mobius with heaving breaths, soft mewls of overstimulation lost in the fur coating his maw, stars still bursting in his brain. Shaking hips slowly lower to the dirt, and only once he's still besides occasional muscle spasms does Shadow release his gaping muzzle, appreciative _murr_ rumbling in the back of his throat.

Fingers wriggle deep inside the slick lips as the ebon's husky tone skitters into his ear. "Does that satiate you, or is another required?"

Ears drooping to the side and heat radiating from his muzzle, Sonic can only shake his head breathlessly. The cold dirt rapidly leeches heat from his pelt, a chill that soon makes him shiver and struggle to sit up despite every core muscle rejecting the motion. 

In response, Shadow finally slips his sodden fingers free with a peculiar dragging sensation, leaving an unfamiliar emptiness deep within the azure's body. Suddenly hollow, Sonic shudders and draws a leg to his torso self-consciously, too embarrassed to look at the ebon after seeming so vulnerable.

He remains as such until an arm wraps around his shoulders, a sodden obsidian hand rested lazily by the wrist on azure fur. Shy emeralds glance to the hedgehog angling him into a shoulder, go the thin line of tan lips and detached features that feel so cold in the wake intimacy.

"There's no second chances for first times," states the ebon with attention elsewhere, the blankness of expression drawing Sonic's own features into a frown of concern. 

There's something deeper on his mind than the cerulean's cherished memories, but he's afraid to pry with the relationship still so fresh, especially on the coattails of _that_. It doesn't stop the nausea creeping up his gullet with worry though, and Sonic finds his mouth moving to smother the unsettling sensation before he thinks.

"I should've said… or told you. Before… I'm sorry."

It's a garbled apology weighed with the cerulean's insecurities, one he cuts off without assistance to stare at his feet. "If you feel… like I lied to you, or misled you I… I understand if you don't want to… You know, if you think we should break up or whatever..."

Shadow thumbs a flushed cheek, an affectionate but unexpected contact the azure initially flinches away from. Nervously meeting deep crimsons shining with complex emotions, windows to inner conflict beneath the elder's benign frown, Sonic isn't certain how to respond to the crack in the mask.

"Don't be asinine, Faker." Sharp rubies soften as they scour Sonic's uncertain expression, devouring his apologetic innocence. "I invited you, not a dick. There has been no deception, only… surprises."


End file.
